


Feigned

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Lost Love, Love, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feigned

Bruce knows Natasha feigns her interest ih him.  
He has eeen her throw longing looks at the archer.  
He doesn't understand why she doesn't pursue Clint.  
Her feelings are returned.   
But then he finds out about Clint's family.  
And he knows how painful it is for the two assassins.  
He can see Laura knows too.  
But doesn't say anything.   
He wished he could help them but he can't.   
He is starting to.love Widow too.


End file.
